The Old Ones: The Beginning of The Immortals Wiki
Welcome to the The Old Ones: The Beginning of The Immortals Wiki The Old Ones are the first and original vampire family in existence and as such, all vampires are blood-descended from them. The Old Ones was born during the year of 11 B.C. They are also significantly much more powerful than any other vampire created since then. In the beginning of they're origin, It is revealed that there are five Old Ones due to fact that they are blood relatives. Until currently, The Old Ones discovered they have a younger brother, whom was born the same exact night but was seperated during the process, as of today, their are six Old Ones. The Old Ones possess no weaknessess like others created after their time. They're origin began in the beginning of the Old World (North America). As many centuries past, currently The Old Ones are living in Manhattan, New York as college undergraduates. They are trying to co-exist with humans, knowing that they do not believe in harming the weak. Home it.jpg|The Old Ones: The Beginning of The Immortals Wikia KE.jpg|Ariana: The Exotic Sid.jpg|Camille: The Gentle Oma.jpg|Vincent: The Inspirationalist eric.jpg|Eric: The Patriarch 34.jpg|Michael: The Introvert 38.jpg|Destiny 2.jpg|Dominic 5.jpg|Destiny in her wolf form! 1.png|Dominic in his wolf form! Dark Full Moon.jpg|The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals Promo Pic! Ogg.jpg|Isabella: The Wise Wolff.jpg|André during his hybrid/wolf form! 8020.jpg|André: The Hybrid 111.jpg|Hybrid Dark.jpg|The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals Season 1 Blue.jpg|The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals Season 2 Ecl.jpg Jjuju.jpg Ja.jpg Jj.jpg Tommy.jpg Julia.jpg C78.jpg Katee.jpg Shane1.jpg Oli.jpg Angel.jpg IMG 4745.jpg Aaa.jpg Sah1.jpg Clouds.jpg|The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals Season 4 Thomas.jpg Summer.jpg Jaden.jpg Kes1.jpg Seasons *Season 1 *Season 2 *Season 3 *Season 4 Content *TV Series *New York City *Vampires *Hybrids *Werewolves *Witches The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals Episodes Season 1 Pilot The Return The Beginning of The End With One Comes All A Night to Remember Ancient History A New Breed Time Heals All Wounds Another Moon Killed or Be Killed Armageddon New Year's Eve Season 2 Memory Lane Mistake Kindness for Weakness The End of The Affair The Reckoning The Descent Moment of Truth Bloodlines Disturbing Behaivor The Sun Also Rises The End Approaches Inevitable Circumstances The Point of No Return Season 3 Bad Occurence Rising Letting Go History Repeating Difficult Measures Let The Right One In Despite The Outcome The Turning Point Split Advantages Unfinished Business Controverse of Comfort The Last Day Know Thy Enemy Season 4 Formality of The Past Concealed Uprising Insignificant Beliefs Powers & Weaknesses |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #606060" | Powers |- | colspan="3" | Channeling | Accelerated Healing | Mind Compulsion | Pain Infliction | Pyrokinesis | Spell Casting | Super Jump | Super Speed | Super Strength | Telekinesis | Werewolf Bite |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #606060" | Weaknesses |- | colspan="3" | Device | Invitation | Sunlight | Vervain| Wolfsbane | Wood |- |} Season Outlined Episodes |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #606060" | Season 1 (Ratings) |- | colspan="3" | Pilot • The Return • The Beginning of The End • With One Comes All • A Night to Remember • Ancient History • A New Breed • Time Heals All Wounds • Another Moon • Killed or Be Killed • Armageddon • New Year's Eve |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #606060" | Season 2 (Ratings) |- | colspan="3" | Memory Lane • Mistake Kindness for Weakness • The End of The Affair • The Reckoning • The Descent • Moment of Truth • Bloodlines • Disturbing Behaivor • The Sun Also Rises • The End Approaches • Inevitable Circumstances • The Point of No Return |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #606060" | Season 3 (Ratings) |- | colspan="3" | Bad Occurence Rising • Letting Go • History Repeating • Difficult Measures • Let The Right One In • Despite The Outcome • The Turning Point • Split Advantages • Unfinished Business • Controverse of Comfort • The Last Day • Know Thy Enemy |} Season Outlined Characters |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #606060" | Main Characters |- | colspan="3" | Eric | Vincent | Michael | André | Camille | Ariana | Isabella | Dominic | Destiny | Gordon | Ayana Bennett | Jamia Bennett | Kate | Sariah | Kristina |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #606060" | Recurring Characters |- | colspan="3" | Connor | Marissa | Tyler | Christian | Kayla | Derren | Richard | Matthew | Sage | Victoria Bennett | Lauren Bennett | Stella | Wesley | Selene | Marcus | Slater | Paige | Nick | Ethan | Faith | Hayden | Nyla | Ryan | Scott |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #606060" | Species |- | colspan="3" | Vampire | Witch | Werewolf | Human | Ghosts | |} Season Outlined Objects |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #606060" | Ancient Inventions |- | colspan="3" | Device |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #606060" | Diaries and Journals |- | colspan="3" | Eric's Diary | Grimoire |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #606060" | Other |- | colspan="3"| Vervain | Lapis Lazuli | Bennett Talisman | Moonstone | Wolfsbane | Weapons | The Sun & The Moon Curse | Wood |- |} Category:Templates Latest Episode Bad Occurence Rising Along the eastern hemisphere, Kristina and Eric are busy trailing specific immortals (vampires) to join along with Kristina's indecisive plot, which is to annihilate the werewolf race towards extinction. Now deeply consumed into the lust of blood as a true ripper, Eric finds himself back in a dark & alone environment as he begins to decrease his emotional state of feeling agony or regret. Kristina & Eric arrive at a southern plantation looking for two specific vampires known as Ethan & Faith. Sensing that they're not at that location, Kristina begins to question two human individuals who's apparently isn't co-operating with Kristina. As one tries to escape, Eric appears and begins to drain her of blood instantly, within' seconds. As the other gives Kristina what they need to know to locate Ethan & Faith, Kristina asks Eric to decompose of the other quickly, as Kristina waits in the car, Eric becomes fond of slaughtering the last by also drinking her blood and begins to tear her limb from limb, which causes an immediate recognition. Not only searching for a certain individual, Isabella begins to track Eric, due to the fact that she wants to bring him home and help him cope with the fact that he's currently commiting terrible acts of sanity. With the help of an unknown source, Isabella discovers and arrives at the plantation that Kristina & Eric were recently seen. She walks in the abandoned home (unknowingly invited in due to the owner's death) and see's the outcome of devastating body parts that Eric leaves behind. Not to lead to any further circumstances, Isabella burns the house and continues on her path. Planning for the baby to arrive any certain day now, Vincent begins to feel anxiety of becoming a father but now is aware of what's going to occur within' the next couple of hours as it increasingly deducts by the minute. Destiny asks if there is any doubts that he has being with her, which he replies not in his lifetime and they soon begin to embrace with a passionate kiss. Knocking on the door, Vincent & Destiny gets an unexpected guess, which is Selene whom she came to give her blessings to her maker's new life as to settling down and loving someone unconditionally in return (a werewolf for that matter). While arriving at her induction ceremony as the CEO of the Tri-State Club, Camille is given the moment to announce her speech in front of the entire falculty & staff, including her fellow students. She speaks about how fulfilling your dreams can lead to outstanding outcome, even if it doesn't come along with an intimate relationship with finding that special someone. As Matthew and Wesley wonders confusely what she's mentioned, they begin to converse to see that Camille is eager to be loved and swep of her feet. While being congratulated constantly by Matthew and Wesley on her accomplishment that she worked extensively hard for, Camille remembers that she has to arrive at the hospital to check on her soon to be baby-nephew. While exiting the auditorium, she so happens to run into incoming freshman Scott, that she thinks is outrageously handsome beyond measure. While Camille continues to blush, Scott asks her where to find the football field (NYU's new quarterback), which she replies and gives him the directions. As Scott continues to gaze towards her beautiful eyes, he begins to blush as well, introduces himself (vice versa) and they depart ways by looking back. While texting Dominic to invite him to the premiere of her newly established fragrance, Ariana is approached by several companies to administer her product, which is a big hit (becoming a sold-out product after the first week). They offer her millions of dollars to purchase her product which she substancially accepts and feels proud of her success without the drama taking place in her life. Wanting to surprise her with as a former arrival, Dominic swiftly approaches Ariana, but Ariana informs him that he should do a little better showing up unexpected at a release party (as Ariana heard his footsteps while beginning to enter the building). Dominic admires her advance senses and congratulates her due to her dreams leading to a swell conclusion. Ariana informs him that Destiny should be concieving at midnight and that they should celebrate over dinner reservations, which Dominic accepts her invitation (and she quickly informs him as just friends, as he laughs with complete laughter). Training her how to properly hunt her pray, Michael informs Kate that she must become of aware of her surroundings, knowing that they are not the only supernatural creatures (werewolves) that roam the night, as she completely acknowledges. With Michael teaching her how to cleanse her mind and listen to the heartbeat of her pray, Kate begins to sense her target as she begins to hear it's movement, discover it's coordinates and it's location. With no signal given, Kate quickly tracks down her pray and succesfully apprehends her target (deer). With Michael feeling proud as he is training her well how to survive, Kate implies to him that he's a monumental maker and kisses him. Given the consent to, Kate begins to feed inhansively as she insists Michael to join along. Given a couple of weeks to clear her head of the recent incidents that occured that almost claimed her life, Sariah is picked up by André from the airport as she returned from the Carribean. He discusses with her how did the retreat help annihilate her past consciousness, she replies that the dreams sometime occurs but she's learning to take it a day at a time. André informs her that each day at time, he will be there for her and as long as it take until the issue has been resolved, she quickly admires his reponse as they drive to the hospital for Destiny's upcoming birthing process. While spending time in Salem, Massachusetts to uncover the background of their family, Ayana and Jamia uncover that their was once was a tribe of witches inhibited what is now Salem and that they were annihilated one by one by the incoming settlers who supposely founded the New World. Researching about their lineage, it is mentioned that while all of them was burned at the stake due to their unnatural culture, their powers were bound to the location of their death's which is the reason why Ayana & Jamia arrived there to channel the power of their dead ancestors to gain what they were born to possess. As Jamia mentions that it shouldn't be far away, Ayana begins to have an unusual feeling that the burial ground which contains an amount of significant power is among them, which they begin to continue the're search. Arriving at their destination, Eric and Kristina discover the location of Ethan & Faith. While approaching them both, Kristina mentions that they weren't easy to come by and begins to explain their plot that they have in store for the both of them. Feeling easily confused, Faith tries to signal Ethan to run, until Eric ferociously approaches him and compels him to stay right where he is and listen to what Kristina has to inform them. Kristina explains that they're plot is to end the existence of the werewolf race, which Faith begins to blush while Kristina confess that mocking her judgement will only result in death, as it calms Faith of her expression. As they both co-operate, Eric begins to question where they can find their former companions by the name of Hayden & Nyla, that serves them with great attentions, Ethan replies that they currently are along the borders of London, UK and Detroit, MI. Appreciating their responses of joining them, Eric, Kristina, Ethan and Faith depart to locate their upcoming allies. Giving birth within' minutes, Vincent informs Destiny that everyone has arrived and awaits the baby's appearance and name. As she suffers through intoxicating pain, she explains that she wants to name the child after her grandfather, Gordon and with apparent joy, Vincent agrees. As a hour passes, Gordon was finally born and everyone greeted him with love and happiness to share. Vincent and Destiny were proud of how they come so far to love each other unconditionally. With no luck of discovering Eric's location and arriving back to welcome the birth of her godson, Isabella begins to believe that Eric isn't truly gone within', he's just consumed by the blood that is uncontrolling his thirst and changing who he is internally. She decides not to give up on finding him and imagines that there is a light at the end of all the darkness. Characters Image:Eric.jpg|Eric Image:Oma.jpg|Vincent Image:34.jpg|Michael Image:8020.jpg|André Image:Sid.jpg|Camille Image:KE.jpg|Ariana Image:Jess.jpg|Connor Image:Dq.jpg|Marissa Image:Chels.jpg|Isabella Image:Ayana.jpg|Ayana Bennett Image:Rosa.jpg|Victoria Bennett Image:Haw.jpg|Lauren Bennett Image:2.jpg|Dominic Image:38.jpg|Destiny Image:Jad.jpg|Gordon Image:Ant.jpg|Matthew Image:Rick.jpg|Wesley Image:Aaa.jpg|Marcus Image:S1.jpg|Kayla Image:Lo.jpg|Richard Image:Tt.jpg|Derren Image:Me.jpg|Sariah Image:ka1.jpg|Kate Image:Alicia.jpg|Kristina Image:Sahy.jpg|Selene Image:Shane1.jpg|Slater Image:Oli.jpg|Paige Image:Angel.jpg|Jamia Bennett Image:Cammy.jpg|Ethan Image:Amb.jpg|Faith Image:tf.jpg|Hayden Image:V1.jpg|Nyla Image:Jakey.jpg|Nick Image:Jjuju.jpg|Ryan Image:Tj.jpg|Scott Image:N.jpg|Stella Image:Kes2.jpg|Lorena Image:Jaden.jpg|Terrell Image:Summer.jpg|Becca Image:Thomas.jpg|Jaden Image:Than.jpg|Patience Image:brook.jpg|Zyra Image:Bron7.jpg|Brian Feature Character Connor Connor was a nomadic vampire who declared war against the The Old Ones during the year 1511, in order to take control of the vampire world. He assembled an army of newborns, which he murdered and transfigured thousands of innocent humans into vampires on the border of the East Coast. Connor was defeated by The Old Ones and by several of their fellow companions. He dissapeared without a trace, as his newborn army was slaughtered. The Old Ones are currently concerned with the latest murders and dissapearances, feeling that it may Connor's work in the making. Read more of this article | The Old Ones Wiki:Featured Character! Featured Image Gordon during his first transition into a werewolf. Featured Artice Mind Compulsion Mind Compulsion is a rare ability exclusive to Vampires, The Old Ones and Hybrids. It allows the user to control another person's mind by making eye contact, somewhat astral project into their dreams and overall erase the victim's memories or even alter them to the point where something is completely different about them. Vampires can only compel humans while The Old Ones & Hybrids can compel both humans and vampires. Compulsion doesn't work if the victim is on vervain. As vampires users grow older, their mind compulsion skills evolve and mature. Procreation Hybrids can procreate to produce new hybrids (although it is so far unclear if this is via blood ingestion like vampires, or through bites or sexual reproduction like werewolves.) Rate the episode "Let The Right One In"? 100% 90% 80% 70% 60% Lower Average 215 users voted in last week's , and the results are in! 80% of you are girls Thanks for voting, and be sure to check back for new polls each week! Category:Templates Category:Templates Category:Templates Category:Templates Category:Browse